Don't Forget
by bellspirit
Summary: What happens after Miley dumps Jake for the last time? SPOILERS: First chapter: If you haven't seen The End of Jake As We Know It
1. Prologue

**OMG! It's been so long! I'm sorry! I was so swamped with school and dance and swim! Plus i was kinda having writers block! This is another new story. I know what your thinking, Not another one! Finish the ones you started! I know, I'm sorry! but the inspiration came to me and i just had to expend on it. besides I'm almost done writing this one so once it's done i can work on my other stories. I promise.**

**Anyways, if you have not seen the Hannah Montana Forver episode The End of Jake as We know It, this will make no sense to you. If you wanna watch it before reading this, go on youtube and look it up. A couple of people have Disney On Demmand so they watch new episodes a few days before they come out and upload them to youtube. Basically this first chapter is almost the exact words from the end of the episode-except I added what Jake was thinking- but I wanted to write what i would want to happen if they made a follow up episode following the same plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

**JPOV**

I need to find Miley. A crew member told me that she was still on the Mrs. Claus set. I reach the set and see her hugging Lily and Oliver. Although at the moment, it's Hannah hugging Lola and Mike. I walk on the set.

"Miley-" I start to say but Lily and Oliver interrupt me and they pull Miley behind them and start walking towards me. Miley grabs onto their arms.

"Guys, it's okay," she tells them then she walks towards me.

"Look, Miley-" I start to say but I'm interrupted again.

"I know," she says. "You love me, you're sorry, and you want another chance."

"But I'm not gonna get one," I say knowing that Miley is pissed off at me for the last time. I admit I've been a jerk. But it wasn't my fault. I just wish I could explain.

"Goodbye, Jake," she says to me. I turn away and start to walk off the set. I turn back towards her.

"If it makes you feel any better, someone stole my clothes so I have to fly back to Phoenix wearing this," I say gesturing to the little German boy costume I'm wearing. Then I turn around again and walk off the set.

**Short I know but this was kinda the prologue. The next chapter actually gets into my story.**

**Please Review!**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Don't Forget

**before i started writing this story, this song was stuck in my head so it was partial inspiration for this story. thats why im putting it here, plus i can only imagine what this would look lke on TV. it would be awesome, that's all I can say.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Don't Forget by Demi Lavato.**

We reach my house. As my dad and Oliver walk into the house, me and Lily walk to our room.

"You know what, Miley? I'm proud of you. You dumped Jake after the rocky relationship you two have had for years and taking it fine," Lily says.

"Uh huh," I mumble.

"I mean, anyone else that had as much history as you two would be crying their eyes out if they found out their boyfriend cheated on them," she continues.

"Uh huh," I say again as she opens the door to our room.

"But not you! You're smart, tough, and you kno-"

I scream and jump onto my bed, put my head in between my arms and start crying.

"Miley! What's wrong?" Lily asks. Like she can't figure it out.

I lift my head up so I can speak. Tears are pouring down my face making my mascara run. "Why did he do that? He was the best boyfriend I ever had. He understood how I felt abut fame, he's the only boyfriend I told the Hannah secret to, he changes his whole schedule just to see me, and he even tried to be normal for me! I can't just let him go!"

"Miley, you have to get over him," Lily comforts me. Good luck with that. "Think about what he's done to you. He kissed you then left you for six months, he threatened to tell everyone your secret, he hired Mikaela to play his lover on his movie, he and Tracy pretended to get married on a prank TV show, he spent two months in Arizona _without_ calling you, and he cheated on you."

"Half of that stuff wasn't even his fault!" I yell at her then put my head back between my arms.

Lily patted my back. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I lift my head, sniffle, and then nod.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go into the Hannah closet and change back into Lily."

As she goes into the closet I sit up and lean against the head board. A song that one of friends wrote pops into my head. She's a singer just like me. Her life is so perfect. She's has a great boyfriend, she has fun on her TV show, and the movie she's filming. I start singing quietly to myself.

**Did you forget  
I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget?  
About me?**

I'm on set with Jake as Hannah. He just saved me from two zombie goons and pushed them into the portal to the underworld. He helps me up and is about to kiss me when the director calls cut.

**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us**

I walk into the school auditorium wearing a hot red dress. The auditorium is all decked out with disco balls and fancy lights. I see Jake dancing with Lily. When he sees me he stops dancing and stares at me.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

I'm on the beach fighting with Jake. He just admitted that Holly wasn't actually his girlfriend. I worked it out that he was just using Holly to make me jealous. He grabs my shoulders and kisses me.

**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holdin my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**

I'm watching the premiere of Jake's movie on TV. The reporter is asking him about when he fell in love with his "lover". He says my name instead of her's, Melissa.

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Then we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

Jake is walking around mindlessly in front of the movie theater. He's talking to himself. I come out of the bushes and kiss him as paparazzi swarm around us.

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

I'm laying on the beach with Jake looking up at the stars. He's pointing at certain ones in the sky. He reveals that he bought me star. He named it after me.

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**

I'm sitting on my balcony after I broke up with Jake. My dad comes out holding flowers that a delivery guy gave him. I read the card. It says that Jake will always keep my secret.

**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
All the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget  
Us**

I'm walking with Jake back to my hotel room after he and Tracy pretended to get married on "Gotcha". He insists that I tried to stop them because I still like him. To prove it I kissed him and said I didn't feel anything and then went into my room and closed the door.

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us**

Jake walks into my house. He's wondering if I chose him or Jesse. As soon as I see him I run screaming his name and hug him, resulting in me knocking him over.

A few seconds after I finish singing, Lily walks back into the room, now wearing her pajamas.

"Miley, you should go get changed and wash your face. You look awful," she tells me.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know!" I yell at her.

"I'm just being honest," she mumbles.

I get up and walk into the Hannah closet to get changed.

**What did you think? I really liked writing this chapter. I'm really getting into it.**

**Please Review!**

**BellSpirit**


End file.
